Confidence
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Sequel to The Better Thief] The Phantom Thief makes a comeback! This time he wants to steal the kiss of the most beautiful woman in the world. What will Cagalli do to prevent him from bringing chaos to Orb again? AthrunXCagalli [Oneshot]


Author's notes: The Phantom Thief makes a comeback!

I managed to finish two fics in one night and I am really tired now. Whew! Hope you enjoy this! AsuCaga forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Confidence **

"Cagalli-sama! Cagalli-sama!" A man rushed into Cagalli's office. Two pairs of eyes stared at the panting man in surprise.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked, still astonished.

"War…warning letter…, Sha…Shadow…" The man panted.

Cagalli jumped up from her seat.

"What! Shadow is striking again? Let me see that!" Cagalli snatched the paper he was holding. Athrun peered over her shoulder to see what was written on the paper.

"Tomorrow at exactly twelve midnight, I will steal the kiss of the most beautiful woman in the world. Shadow." Cagalli read aloud. "Did anyone see how this was delivered?" she demanded.

"No…no one saw or heard anything Cagalli-sama!" The man answered. "The surveillance cameras did not catch a thing!"

"Darn!" Cagalli bit her thumb. "Tell the police force to be on full alert! Give an announcement to the people and warn women of all ages to stay at home and lock their doors at night tomorrow!" she ordered.

"Yes Cagalli-sama!" The man said and ran out of the door.

After the man had left, Athrun turned and faced Cagalli.

"Cagalli, that would not be enough." Athrun said to Cagalli.

"I know! Drat it!" Cagalli started rubbing her head violently, ruffling her blond hair.

"Shadow has a huge female fan base. The announcement will only send his fans to the streets in hope of getting a kiss from him. What's more, he did not specify a target. That means it would be difficult to build up security." Athrun analysed.

"I know! I know! Shadow! Wait till I get my hands on him! That idiot has to create so much trouble! WHAT IS HIS BIG PROBLEM!" Cagalli vented her frustration by banging his hands on the table.

"Look at it this way." Athrun said thoughtfully. "Shadow may be a good thing after all."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at Athrun's words, rage still evident in her eyes. "Like how?"

"Well, for one thing, he is boosting the economy. Demand for security personnel and security systems have risen ever since his appearance. Insurance companies have not been doing too badly either." Athrun reasoned

"You call that boosting the economy?" Cagalli raised her voice a little.

"And Orb seems to be livelier after his appearance. He's not such a bad guy after all, strange perhaps. But that is what all phantom thieves are." Athrun added.

"You seem to like that guy a lot eh?" Cagalli glared at Athrun.

Athrun returned Cagalli's glare with a smile which would melt her heart. His face then turned serious.

"I better increase the security around you. He might target you next." Athrun said.

"There's no need to." Cagalli waved her right hand. "I am not the most beautiful woman in the world. There are hordes of women who are much prettier than me out there. Don't waste precious manpower on me. Every single person is precious in the fight against the childish thief!"

"But Cagalli…" Athrun started to protest.

"You can send more men to Lacus and inform Kira too." Cagalli cut Athrun off. "She may be the next target. And Mirialla too, maybe even Mana. You never know what kind of women he likes."

"What about you Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"He won't like me." Cagalli replied firmly. "And Athrun, you do not need to protect me tomorrow. Someone else might need your protection."

Seeing Athrun was going to protest again, Cagalli quickly added: "I can probably beat that idiot up if he ever comes near me! Kisaka is around too. No more buts Athrun!"

Athrun shut his mouth. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. He went closer to Cagalli. Cagalli was surprised at how close he was and blushed. He put a hand on her head and his forehead to hers.

"Have more confidence in yourself!" Athrun whispered to Cagalli before walking out, leaving a blushing Cagalli behind.

* * *

Cagalli was pacing up and down in her office impatiently. She glanced at the clock. It was a minute to twelve. Shadow would strike in a minute's time. Cagalli waited. Five seconds, four, three, two, one…

"Dong dong!" The clock struck twelve. Cagalli glanced up at the clock. Suddenly, the lights went off in the entire mansion.

"What?" Cagalli was shocked. She tried to look all around her. At that moment, the window flew open. Winds and dust entered the room and Cagalli shut her eyes. When she reopened them, in front of her stood a figure.

"Who?" Cagalli barely managed to get out. She took a good look at the figure standing in front of her. It was a man, no doubt, from his build. He was dressed entirely in black, with a mask covering his eyes. He wore a smile on his face.

"Sh…Shadow?" Cagalli spoke, trying to understand the scene in front of her.

"That's right Princess. I am Shadow." Shadow grinned.

"But, how? Why? Why are you here?" Cagalli was full of questions. Many questions were swimming in her head.

"Why can't I be here?" Shadow grinned even more. Moonlight shone into the room and just for a brief second, Cagalli thought she saw an emerald glint in Shadow's eyes.

"But…your warning letter…you said you will steal the kiss of the most beautiful woman in the world…" Cagalli was trying her best not to fall down from the shock of actually coming face to face with the legendary phantom thief, Shadow.

"And so I am here!" Shadow proclaimed proudly.

"So…so your target is Lacus?" Cagalli asked. Worry for her friend then gave her strength. "You are not going to her. She is my future sister-in-law. If you want to get to her, you have to get through me first!" Cagalli said, her amber eyes burning.

Shadow took a look at Cagalli and chuckled.

"Wh…what is so funny!" Cagalli was not very happy on the possiblilty of being considered a joke by Shadow, the thief who turned Orb upside-down.

"You know Princess," Shadow smiled as he neared Cagalli. Cagalli, sensing danger took a step back. "You really should have more confidence in yourself." Shadow said as he cornered Cagalli to a wall. Cagalli by this time was frightened.

Shadow raised his hand and lifted Cagalli's chin. Cagalli meanwhile, was too scared to move. She stared at Shadow with fear, afraid of what he was going to do.

"You're so beautiful you're just like an art piece." Shadow said and with that, he brought his lips to Cagalli's and kissed her deeply. Cagalli's eyes widened. Shadow savoured her then slowly broke the kiss. He backed away from her, smiling.

"I shall see you again Princess!" Shadow smiled and ran towards the window and jumped out of it. Cagalli, regaining her senses quickly moved to the window. There she saw Shadow, melting into the shadows of the night. It was as if he had black wings, just like any other phantom thieves.

Cagalli suddenly realised she had been kissed by Shadow. She put her fingers on her lips and felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Her heart was beating fast.

"Sha…Shadow just kissed me? That means…that means I am…" Cagalli let out, obviously still dazed.

* * *

Somewhere in Orb a black figure was moving. He stopped and removed his mask. The moonlight illuminated his emerald eyes and navy blue hair. He was wearing a smirk on his face.

"My Princess, you are the most beautiful thing in the world." Shadow grinned.

* * *

Author's notes: I guess its pretty clear who Shadow is now:) If you want continuations of the Phantom Thief, please leave a review stating that!

Please read and review!


End file.
